legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Special Finale: Revenge of Richtofen/Transcript
Transcript for the finale part of the Fire Rebellion Halloween Special. Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Agent Carolina *Epsilon-Church *Epsilon-Theta *Agent Washington *Agent Michigan *Agent California *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Edward Buck *Pvt. Gaines *PFC Jameson *Corporal Rachel Lancer *ODSTs *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy(Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash(Equestria Girls) *Applejack(Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie(Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry(Human) *Michael J. Caboose *Lavernius Tucker *Dick Simmons *Dexter Grif *Sarge *Franklin Delano Donut *Lopez the Heavy *Lopez 2.0 *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna Villains *Dr. Edward Richtofen *Nazi Zombies (Call of Duty) Transcript Narrator: The heroes had once again encountered Sonic.exe and with him were a number of other monsters out to kill the heroes. But one by one they were able to defeat these monsters and were even able to put an end to Sonic.exe. And thanks to Lasky of the UNSC Infinity they were able to escape the nightmare. However they have now found out who was the cause of all this. A man by the name of Dr. Richtofen who is planning to attack The Fire Nation and kill its leader Fire Lord Izumi who is also the leader of the Order of the Just. Now the heroes and the crew of the Infinity prepare for battle to save save The Fire Nation. (The UNSC Infinity comes out of Slip Space arriving at the world home to the different element nations) Lasky: We've arrived. Carolina: Let's get a hold of Izumi. Lasky: On it. (Activates comms) This is the UNSC Infinity to Fire Lord Izumi. Do you read? Over. Izumi: Infinity! Good you've made it! Michigan: Ma'am is everything all right?! Izumi: Its a good thing you all warned me! The Fire Nation is under attack! Epsilon-Church: (Appears) I knew it! Izumi: After you contacted me I had the people evacuated! My forces are currently fighting the enemy as we speak! California: How's is looking down there? Izumi: We are holding but they keep coming! The one behind this attack will not let up! Washington: How are you holding up ma'am? Izumi: I'm not Fire Lord for nothing. I will be fine. But we must stop this attack. Please hurry! Lasky: Don't worry Ma'am. We'll stop this attack. (Shuts off Comms) California: So what's the plan? Carolina: Were gonna get boots on the ground, take all the zombies, find where Dr. Edward Richtofen is hiding and kill him. California: I like it. Lasky: We'll be deploying ODSTs. Washington: I'll go and get my team combat ready and then head for the drop pods. (Leaves) Lasky: California. I want you to meet up with Gunnery Sargent Buck. He should be in the next room getting himself ready. California: Heh. It'll be great to see Buck again. I'll meet you guys on the ground. (Leaves) Lasky: Carolina. Go get Mustang. You and him will help take down Richtofen. Carolina: Got it. He should still be with Twilight and the others. (Leaves) Espilon-Church: Shit is gonna be hitting the fan here. Michigan: I'm pretty sure that's already happened Church when exe attacked us. Lasky: You better get to your pod to Michigan. Michigan: On it. (Leaves) Lasky: (Activates intercoms) All hands prepare for deployment! Repeat: All hands prepare for deployment! (ODST across the ship start running to different rooms to prepare themselves then will head to the pods where they will be drop to the planet. In another room, an ODST Edward Buck is loading his weapons. A door opens and Agent California steps inside) California: Edward Buck. Been a while. Buck: Agent California. (Shakes California's hand) Good to see ya again. So you remember anything yet? California: No... Still don't know what happened... Buck: Well I'm here if you need any help. California: Thanks. Buck: Okay now that we got that out of the way I take your dropping with me? California: Yep. Buck: Well then. Better take you to meet the squad before we drop. (In another room the reds and blues ready themselves) Grif: Why are we going down there again!? I mean they got all these elite soldiers and Freelancers and they are sending us down there with them!? Why!? Sarge: I know a reason they are sending you down there Grif. To be used as Corpse bait! You'll get eaten while others live to fight another day! Tucker: You know I have to agree with Grif. Why are we going down there? Donut: Well maybe they just like our company. Lopez: Mierda Bull. (Bull shit.) Donut: See? Lopez thinks so to. Lopez: A todos os odio. (I hate you all.) Lopez 2.0: Yo también. (Me too.) Caboose: This reminds me of that roller coaster I went on! Sarge: It was a spaceship, Caboose. So is this. (Washington enters the room) Washington: You guys ready? Donut: I'm ready but some of the guys keep wondering why we have to go. Simmons: Shut up, Donut! Washington: The reason you guys are going is cause we need everyone this mission. You guys were also in the nightmare world so I know you also want to take down the guy who sent us all there. Sarge: Hmm. Good point. Tucker: Let's get going then. Grif: Whatever... (In another room Mustang Twilight and the girls also prepare to drop down) Mustang: You sure its all right for the others to come down with us Twilight? Rainbow Dash: Hey were also members of Team Blood Gulch! Applejack: We also had to deal with the nightmare. So we want to help stop the one who caused it, Rarity: That's right. Fluttershy: And I want to make sure you will be all right Mustang. Pinkie Pie: So like it or not your stuck with us for this mission! Mustang: So it would seem. Twilight: Don't worry Mustang. They can handle themselves. And we've got your back. Mustang: Glad to have you all with me then. Sunset Shimmer: So while the troops hold off the zombies we are gonna be going after this Dr. Richtofen with Washington, Carolina and Team Blood Gulch right? Mustang: That's the main basic point. (The door opens and Carolina enters the room) Carolina: Mustang. You ready to go? Mustang: I'm ready. So are Twilight and the others. Carolina: So you sure your friends are ready for this? Twilight: Don't worry about them Carolina. We'll be just fine. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. We can handle one mad doctor. Carolina: Then get ready ladies. Cause we gonna drop. (In the Observation room Lasky looks down on the planet and with him are Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna) Principal Celestia: I must say I would have never expected my day to turn out like this. Lasky: Not sure anyone would have expected this. Vice Principal Luna: Indeed. An evil demonic Hedgehog sending us to another world being attacked by monsters and now a war has taken place. Principal Celestia: Do you believe that you can defeat them? Lasky: Everyone here are some of the best the UNSC has to offer. We will win this. Vice Principal Luna: We shall soon find out. Principal Celestia: I hope the best for those brave men and women going down there. (Meanwhile in another room a group of ODSTs are looking at a hologram of the Fire Nation. This group also happened to dealt with a problem in a place known as The Great Valley) PFC Jameson: The Fire Nation. Never thought we would be fighting here. Pvt. Gaines: And we are fighting zombies on this planet. PFC Jameson: Well, I'd rather deal with zombies then the Sharpteeth in the Great Valley. Those are some tough bastards. Pvt. Gaines: Yeah. That was pretty close defending the Great Valley from all of them. PFC Jameson: And I was worried about what would happen after words. I thought for sure Princess Luna was gonna kick your ass out of the army. And then would I have to boss around? Pvt. Gaines: Gee...thanks, Jameson. PFC Jameson: But seriously, Gaines...it's thanks to you the Great Valley was saved. And like Luna said: your mother would be proud of you. Pvt. Gaines: Thanks, Jameson. It really means a lot hearing that. PFC Jameson: You know, I wish Nickolas was here with us, but he's still at the Great Valley. Pvt. Gaines: Well, let's be sure to bring something back for him. PFC Jameson: Yeah. Hey, Rachel. You've been pretty quiet. Something up? Corporal Rachel Lancer:...... Pvt. Gaines: Rachel? Corporal Rachel Lancer:.... I swore to myself.... I vowed.... I would never ever step foot in the Fire Nation... No matter what. And now I must defend it. Pvt. Gaines: Rachel... You gonna be okay? Corporal Rachel Lancer: I don't know.... PFC Jameson: Maybe we could ask Buck for you to sit this one out so you don't- Corporal Rachel Lancer: (Slams fists on table) I will not let how I feel about the Fire Nation get in the way of my duty! If I'm ordered to defend it then I will! But does not mean I have to like it... Pvt. Gaines:...... (A door to the room opens and in walks Edward Buck and Agent California) Buck: Gentlemen! Front and center! (Gaines, Jameson and Rachel step up to Buck and California) Buck: Everyone I would like you to meet Agent California. He will be with us on this mission. California, this is Private First Class Jameson, Corporal Rachel Lancer and our rookie, Private Gaines. California: They all look a good squad Buck. Buck: They had a hand in saving The Great Valley recently. California: Then I think they can hold their own with zombies. All right! Let's get ready to drop! (Everyone begins to talk into a pod. When everyone enters a pod they start talking over comms) Carolina: Remember your mission everyone. California you and the ODSTs are to take out the zombies attacking The Fire Nation. While my team goes to take out Dr. Richtofen. Twilight: Do we have a fix on his location? Michigan: Oh yeah. He won't be able to hide from us. Mustang: Then let's not waste any more time. Buck: Troopers! We are green and very very mean! (Many pods begin to fall out the Infinity. Each pod carrying a person down to the planet. Many of them land in The Fire Nation Capital as zombie roam looking for people. The Pod's open and come who ODSTs who begin to open fire on the zombies. Over to Agent California whose pod landed in a on top of a building) California: (Opens his pod and walks out seeing a whole bunch of zombies) Well... That's a lot of zombies. (Pulls out his Rail Gun) Let's rock! (Agent California fires his Rail Gun blowing up a few of them then he puts the Rail Gun away and pulls out his pulls his SAW gun and jumps down and just starts unloading on them) California: (Over comms) Yo Buck! How are things on you end? Buck: Me and my squad have landed near The Fire Nation Palace and we fighting off the enemy right now. California: I'm a bit away from the Palace but I'll meet you there! You guys stay alive you hear me!? Buck: Will do! (Shuts off Comms) Jameson! Get up there and give us some sniping cover! PFC Jameson: I'm on it! Buck: Rachel! Cover the right flank! Corporal Rachel Lancer: Yes sir! Buck: Gaines! Watch my back! Pvt. Gaines: You got it sir! (The squad gets a defendable position and starts fire at the zombies keeping them at bay while the other ODST continue hunt down the zombies. Meanwhile out side the city are a number of pods) Grif: HOW DO I OPEN THIS DAMN THING!? Carolina: (Opens her pod) Just press the buttons on the door! Simmons: (Opens the door) Wow... I can't believe these guys do that regularly! Caboose: IT REALLY WAS LIKE A ROLLER COASTER! Rainbow Dash: (Opens her door) Oh yeah! That trip was awesome! Pinkie Pie: Let's do that again!! Fluttershy: That was.... That was..... That was horrible! I never want to fall in one of those pods again! Mustang: Don't worry, Fluttershy. You won't have to. Washington: All right, guys. I've pulled up where the doctor might be hiding on my tracker. Tucker: Hey, uh, guys...we got zombies incoming. (The group sees some zombie coming toward them) Carolina: (Loads her pistol) Bring it. (Fires) (Washing, Carolina, Mustang, The Reds and Blues start shooting at the zombies. Meanwhile Agent Michigan opens up his pod just outside the city) Michigan: Everyone! This Agent Michigan what's your status? Over. Buck: This Sargent Buck! There a lot of undead in the city but were taking them out. Carolina: Carolina here! The team is on the ground and moving! California: California! I got a lot of zombies over here! But nothing I can't handle! Michigan: Good to hear. Cause I got some of my own to deal with now. (Pulls his rife) (As the battle rages on Carolina Washington and the others fight they're way thought many zombies till they reach what looks like an old Fire Nation Base) Washington: This is the place! Twilight: Time to end this! (The group blast their way though the base till they finally reach Dr. Edward Richtofen) Dr. Edward Richtofen: So... You've survived... Tucker: Man, he's ugly! Mustang: Its over Richtofen! We survived your nightmare world! We've beaten your zombies! And our favorite blue guy here killed Sonic.exe! Caboose: I did? Dr. Edward Richtofen: I never should have trusted an animal to do my job! You and the rest of The Fire Nation will die!! (Richtofen pulls his pistol and starts shooting at the group causing them to go behind cover. He then pushes some buttons causing a platform to be raised and more zombies to come out) Washington: Carolina go get him! We'll handle this! (Carolina starts climbing up to catch up to Richtofen. Washington fires his rife at groups of zombies, Mustang fires his pistol at them, Tucker pulls out his sword and starts cutting up zombies as they get close. Sarge also starts blasting them with his shot gun) Sarge: This is why I carry a shot gun at all times! (Shoots a zombie) (Richtofen starts making a run for him but suddenly he is met by Agent Carolina. He tries to shoot her but her shields protect her allow her to get close enough and hitting him with a powerful punch knocking him down. She then points her pistol while he's down) Carolina: Its over. Dr. Edward Richtofen: I will make you all pay! You hear me!? I WILL MAKE YOU ALL- (Get's shot in the head) Carolina: That's enough out of you. (Over Comms) This is Carolina. Dr. Edward Richtofen is dead. Repeat: Dr. Edward Richtofen is dead. California: Good timing Carolina! I just met up with Buck and the others. We have cleared all the zombies in the city! Michigan: My area is clear as well. I'm on my way to meet with Fire Lord Izumi right now and tell her the good news. Carolina: Roger that. We'll meet with you shortly. (Shuts off comms) (Later Lasky and everyone else go to meet with Fire Lord Izumi and even Princess Celestia and Luna arrive) Princess Celestia: Are you all right Izumi? Izumi: Yes Princesses. I thank you for your concern. Princess Luna: You did well with what happened here protecting your people I'm glad we choose you to lead the Order. Izumi: While I thank you Luna the real thanks goes to the brave men and women here who fought the enemy and save The Fire Nation. Princess Luna: Indeed. (Turns to Michigan) Agent Michigan. You have done well here. I'm honored to trust you as Captain of my Guard. Michigan: (Bows) Thank you Princess Luna. Washington: Celestia. I believe we should have the Order prepare for something like this in the future. Princess Celestia: Indeed. I shall speak with my sister and Izumi about soon. Izumi: And I now I give each and every single one of you my thanks. You saved my Nation and its people. I am forever grateful.(Bows) (Edward Buck and the other ODST salute to Izumi then start getting on transports leading back to the Infinity. Rachel Lancer just stares at Izumi for a little while. Many thoughts go though her head) Pvt. Gaines: Rachel? Rachel! Corporal Rachel Lancer: Huh? Wha? Gaines? Pvt. Gaines: Come on. Its time to go. Corporal Rachel Lancer:.... Yeah your right.. (She and Gaines board a transport and head back to the Infinity with everyone else) Fluttershy: I'm so glad this is over. Epsilon-Theta: Me too. Lasky: Now then Twilight. I believe you and your friends have a Halloween party to get to. Sunset Shimmer: Oh yeah! Its still Halloween! We can make it back and get our costumes ready! Spike: What are we waiting for!? Let's go! (Later Twilight Spike Mustang the girls and the Principals make it back to Canterlot High School and with them are the Reds and Blues) Twilight: I'm really looking forward to this! Seeing everyone's costumes after you all talked about them and- (Twilight bumps into someone and that someone is Flash Sentry) Flash Sentry: Twilight? Twilight: Flash! (Nervous laugh) I guess your here for the Halloween party to? Flash Sentry: Yep. I was just about to get my costume and everything. Twilight: Oh I can't wait to see it! Flash Sentry: I'll be right back! (Runs off) Rainbow Dash: All right! Come on everyone! Lets go get ready! (Everyone runs off leaving Twilight with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna) Principal Celestia: I must say Twilight. We never know what's gonna happen when your around. Twilight: Your not mad are you? Vice Principal Luna: No we are not. Everyone made it back safe and sound. And that's what's important. Principal Celestia: You go enjoy yourself. Me and Luna have work we must catch up on. (The two leave) Twilight: All right time to see everyone's costumes! Spike: I bet they'll look real scary! (Twilight and Spike wait for a few moments and then a door opens) Pinkie Pie: I'm back! Twilight: Great! Let's see what.... you..... (Twilight looks at Pinkie Pie and she is wearing armor that looks just like Caboose's) Pinkie Pie: What do you think? Twilight: Pinkie Pie. You're.... Dressed as Caboose. Pinkie Pie: Yep! He's the most popular character here and one of my best friends so why would I not dress up like him? Twilight: Well I gotta say that is very- Rainbow Dash: All right! I'm back and I got my- (Twilight and Pinkie Pie turn to see Rainbow Dash and she to is dressed as Caboose) Pinkie Pie: What? Rainbow Dash why are you dressed as Caboose? Rainbow Dash: Why am I why are you?! I called dibs on dress as him this year! Twilight: Okay girls let's- Simmons: Okay I'm back and I got my- (They see Simmons who is also dressed as Caboose) Simmons: Hey what the!? Why are there two- Grif: Sorry I'm late. I got my costume ready now. Simmons: Grif!? You're Caboose again!? Grif: I'm always him for Halloween! Simmons: So am I! Applejack: What's with all the yelling!? (Applejack and Rarity step wearing Caboose costumes) Rarity: Yes it really is hard to- Applejack!? You're wearing my costume! Applejack: You're wearing mine! Mustang: Hey guys how's it- OH COME ON! You guys picked the same thing!? Tucker: Hey what the hell!? Why is everyone also wearing a Caboose costume!? Simmons: I hope Sarge did not dress as Caboose. Sarge: Of course I did you numbskulls! Applejack: You too, Sarge?! Caboose: Yeah I'm not Sarge. Sarge is behind me. Sarge: You idiots! Sunset Shimmer: Wow I cannot believe we are all wearing Caboose costumes... Flash Sentry: Hey guys! I'm here and I got my- (Sees the whole room wearing the very same costume) Uh..... Wow..... Spike: Wow.... Everyone choose the same costume. Twilight: I was not expecting this. Grif: This is ridiculous. Sarge: I agree Simmons. Grif: I'm not Simmons! Sarge: Who said that?! Rainbow Dash: Why are you looking me!? Fluttershy: I did not say anything. Tucker: Don't look at me! Caboose: I'M SO CONFUSED!!! Espilon-Chuch: (Appears) Hey Caboose I need to....... (Sees the room filled with Caboose) Talk....... Too......... I think I need to shut down for a while. Sarge: What's eating you? Espilon-Church: Well... I'm either hallucinating or I've died and went to robot hell. (Leaves) Sunset Shimmer: (Sighs) We are never gonna be able to do another Halloween Special again... Caboose: ITS HALLOWEEN!?!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY SOMETHING!?!?!?!? THE END Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:FR Halloween Special Parts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Holiday Specials Category:Finales